Air ducts are commonly utilized in a motor vehicle to transport air through a heating and cooling system and to circulate air within the compartment of a motor vehicle. Commonly, air ducts in a vehicle include many different components that must be assembled or connected together during an assembly of the vehicle. When mating various ducts, it is essential that they are aligned properly before being secured by a fastener or joining to assure that there are no air leaks within the ventilation system.
Generally, one duct is inserted within the other and then the ducts are joined or fastened together. However, this process usually involves a manual assembly of the ducts in which an operator must align the components together correctly before joining them. Such alignment and manipulation by an operator adds complication to the manufacturing process of the vehicle. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved duct mating assembly that allows for different ducts to be coupled in an efficient manner. There is also a need in the art for an improved duct mating assembly that assures that the ducts are aligned properly to prevent air leakage and is cost effective.